icarlyawardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:One Singular Sensation/Time to Vote (Rough Draft)
Hello everyone? You know what time it is? IT"S TIME FOR THE ICARLY SUMMER WIKI AWARDS 2012!!! After an exciting ''week of blogs and games, it's finally here! Favorite Episode *iReunite With Missy *iPear store *iQuit iCarly *iLost My Mind *iLove You *iWas a Pageant Girl *iMust Have Locker 239 *iGet Pranky *iParty with Victorious *iWon't Cancel the Show *iThink They Kissed *iBloop *iPsycho *iTake on Dingo *iCan't Take it *iSaved Your Life *iDate a Bad Boy *iTwins *iSpeed Date *iBalls *iKiss *iOMG *iPie *iChristmas *iMeet Fred *iToe Fatcakes *iHeart Art Favorite Quote "I know you have a crush on me" "What?" "Nothing" - Spencer and Sam, iToe Fat Cakes "Marvin, stay off the internet!" "I'll go get my boobs" -Spencer "What did the goat do?" "We're gonna find them and kick them in their dingos!" "Why you so stupid?" -Sam "You handcuffed her to Gibby?" "She put a dead fish in my locker!" "Gibby's way worse than a dead fish!" "My mom thinks I"m awesome!" - Carly, Freddie, sam and Gibby. iKiss "No more panties on the stars!" "Ah, I don't like that word!" "Too bad! STAIRS STAIRS STAIRS" "She meant panties" "Now I'm embarrased. Carly, Sam, and Spencer. iSam's Mom "Luke, I am your father!" -iHalfoween Freddie: But if Sam won't even admit that she likes him, how are we gonna get 'em to-- Carly: You've seen the Animal Channel! The...the horses. shakes head Carly: When they want two horses to...y'know...date.... They put them in the same barn together, and then they, like...turn the barn lights down...stares dumbly,teasing Carly Carly: Freddie Oh, you know what I'm talking about, why are you making me say it? Freddie: So, we get Sam and Brad--take 'em to a barn?" Carly: Stop it! This is important! "I'm eating yeast!" -Spencer "You won't get respect if your back's not erect" -Fredie. iWill Date Freddie Favorite Season 1 2 3 4 5 Favorite Main Character Carly Sam Freddie Spencer Gibby Favorite Minor Character Marty Brad Wendy T-Bo Mrs. Benson Nevel Favorite Guest Star Michelle OBama Jane Lynch Max Ehrich Jim Parsons One Direction Fred Jack Black Favorite Minor Ship Sparty Barly Spam Sparissa T-BO/Mrs. Benson Criffin Sparty Nevel/Gibby Crad Sam/Billy Tibby Silliest Ship Spish (Spencer/Fish) Saggles (sam/Baggles) Sparty (Spencer/Marty) Gee Wee (Griffin/Pee Wee Babies) Tick (T-BO/Stick) Porkhammer (Porkchop/Sledgehammer) Samwich (Sam/Sandwih) Stollie (Stuart/Ollie) Spug Nug (Spencer/Nug Nug) Sie (Sam/pie) Goap (Gibby/Liqued soap) Fra (Freddie/George the Bra) Beavefoot (Bigfoot/Beavecoon) Briggs and Howard Favorite Spencer Sculpture Giant Coffee Cup Big Foot Cake Bottle-Bot Squirrel Camera Merry Sniffmas Toasty the Baker The Sculpture with the world's Most moving Parts Fan of Hammers Yippee-Yi-Yo-Yo Fish Feeders Jerk basket Pencil Tree Giant Pair of Pants Security Robot Saddest iCarly Moment iLove You Break Up When Spencer almost didn't hug Nug Nug Carly crying in iChristmas Carly and Sam almost dying in iQuit iCarly Sam walking in on Carly and Freddie in iSpeed Date Spencer nearly losing Carly in iWanna Stay With Spencer iQuit iCarly fight in the living room When Carly was sad about not being able to see her father in iMeet the First Lady When Jon left his pregnant wife Jessica because Ace is sexier Spencer's fish dying Funniest Episode iLost My Mind iHalfoween iBelieve in Bigfoot iThink They Kissed iTwins iCook iSam's Mom iGet Pranky iWas a Pageant Girl iBloop iTake on Dingo iLove You iSaved Your Life iPsycho Best Carly Moment When she didn't know what Doctor Who was Whenever she plays the idiot farm girl iCan't Take It- When she rushes back up to the studio to save Sam and Freddie's relationship despite her misgivings on the relationship, displaying she is a true friend. Her rant at the end of iDate Sam and Freddie when she got pulled up the side of the building in iWant My Website Back when she found out that Sam and Freddie kissed when she fought Shelby Marx when she was hanging off the window washer's platform in iQuit iCarly Freak out in iSpace Out Freak out in iSam's Mom "It must be awful to love someone who doesn't love you back." Carly: as she slams her fork down and, gets up Yes. And yes! You both should be furious with each other! over to their table and pushes Sam over hard Freddie: Well, I wouldn't say I'm furious. Carly: Well, you should be furious! What guy wants to go on a date and watch a girl go: Sam's table manners "Bleh! I'm Sam Puckett! Bleh! Wa-wa-wa." Sam: offended Freddie: ...Ew. Carly: Sam And how can you sit there and listen to that whiny nub go: Freddie nitpicking at Sam "Bleh! Too much Parmesan! Bleh! Don't chew with your mouth open! Bleh!" Seriously! Why don't you two just pick up your forks up fork and makes jabbing-in-eye motion, and use them to jab each other in the eyes?! fork down on the table. When she had that mask on in iDSAF cause she snores. Man's voice calling: Carly? Carly! Carly: Bigfoot? Freddie: How would Bigfoot know your name? looks at Freddie Getting her toe stuck, in iToe Fat Cakes Confronting the Totally Terri writers with Sam (iTake On Dingo) Best Sam Moment When she got Billy out of Gibby's (iOpen a Restaurant) iSam's Mom- Makes the first step to reconcile with her mom because her claustrophobic best friend Carly was panicking and needed to get out the room. Going for the kiss in iOMG iThink They Kissed Whole conversation and actions while talking to Carly, at the dentist, hopped up on the loopy gas. when she beat up Jocelyn when she defeated Spencer in Assassin when she used the buttersock in iTake on Dingo when she quit her job in iOwe You Giant fork in iQ "WHY YOU SO STUPID" Sam: voice Luke, I am your father! Sam: a accent Why you so stooopid? When she hit Freddie with a umbrella in iPie Pam: Hey, Sam. Remember when you were seven, and I told you that Fluffles ran away? Sam: Yeah. Pam: I sold him. Carly: Oh, my God... Sam: You sold my bunny? Pam: To foreigners! Sam: (Gasp!) Sam: Yeah, you wanna know why that rich doctor stopped calling you? Pam: Steven? Sam: I told him you got hit by a bus! Pam: (Gasp!) Beating freddie with a racket in iMeet Fred Trying to steal fatcakes in iToe Fatcakes Kissing Freddie in iOMG Tap dancing at this Miss Teen Seattle Pageant Best Freddie Moment Flirting with Carly in season 1 iOMG When he goes out to comfort Sam at the end and encourages her to be brave and take a chance on what she wants. Shutting Sam up with kiss in iLMM when he had every opportunity to embarrass her in front of millions if he'd wanted to. iSam's Mom during the news reporter's interview His faces during the horse conversation with Carly When he saved Carly from a taco truck Helped iCarly win iWeb Awards Dropped in Jerk Basket Thinking he's not gullible in iTwins Sam: Uh, she interrupted me! Yank her ponytail! Freddie: Nah, I'm gonna allow it. Sam: Why? Freddie: Because, I LOVE HER! Giving Cruise away to Missy Speaking Random Spanish Spencer Moment When he gets protective over Carly and her relationships Whenever his pants fall down End of iWanna Stay with Spencer when he shows Grandpa how much he knows about Carly and taking care of her well iPear Store Restraining and kicking Trey out the apartment for trying to force himself on Carly. Dance sequence in Carly's dress at end of iDream of the Dance Protecting his boat Wearing Carly's jeans Roller-skate failing in iPromote Techfoots "I'll go get my boobs." Carly: Spencer, it's been four hours. I think you need to get off the kitchen table? Spencer: Why? Is Santa Claus here to tell me I'm ugly and have no friends? Carly: Spencer, get up. to move Spencer Come on, get off the table. Spencer: the same time No... I'm comfy right... and falls to the floor Ow. Carly: You weren't supposed to fall on the floor. Spencer: Well, you know... gravity. just shattered his goldfish bowl Spencer: SWIMMY! Freddie: I thought that was Brock? Spencer: BROCK! The Spencer and Nug-Nug hug in iCook, Spencer: AHHWHH! OH MY GOD! into the kitchen from the back door, covered in smoke and ash Carly: ... What happened to you? Spencer: You guys... realize how flammable gasoline is? It's really flammable! Spencer: Hey, remember that time I got stuck to the sidewalk? And that panda bear started ... wait, that was a dream. Spencer: fast It's a 15-kilowatt liquid propane generator with a 993-CC pro-guard 35-horsepower V-twin engine. Yeah, I said all that. Beating Sasha Striker at Pak-Rat (iStage an Intervention) Best Gibby Moment When he gave Carly that puppy (Sir Licks-A-Lot) Taking his shirt off Fight with Nora in iPsycho. when he fought Nora when he dressed as a werewolf for Patrice When Jenna sits down next to him in 'iLove You' and he goes ,'Gibbehh' Magic Malika Freddie: Well, Think about choosing me, if you want a magical night! ['Disappears poofs up without his shirt and is holding a banana Freddie: Gibby, How did you- Gibby: I have no idea! .... Whose banana is this? Gibby: WHO IS THIS WOMAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?! OFF, WITH HER HEAD!!!!!!!! Sam: Look I've seen this kinda thing before, he's not gonna stop until he hits rock bottom. Gibby: Indignant I hit rock bottom. GIBBEH (all of them) Our committee has chosen nominees, and now it is YOUR turn to vote on June 16! 'If you are not familiar with this wiki or many of it's members, you will only want to vote in the iCarly related survey, and not the user related one.''' Category:Blog posts